warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Battle (DotC)
The First Battle, also called The Great Battle, took place in The First Battle, when The Early Settlers' camp led by Tall Shadow and Thunder fought against Clear Sky's camp. Description Premise :The two camps led by Tall Shadow and Thunder and Clear Sky meet at the four trees at the full moon to discuss Clear Sky's recent aggressive behavior and the discussion goes sour. Overview :The battle begins when Clear Sky gives the signal to attack and leaps at the other leaders. Their respective campmates attack each other as well and Thunder is sent to get cats from their camp to aid them, as Clear Sky's cats outnumber them. Clear Sky is seen to have killed Rainswept Flower, and Falling Feather and Jackdaw's Cry, sister and brother, kill each other. Several other cats die, including Fircone, Hawk's Swoop, and Frost. The fighting stops when Clear Sky is about to kill Gray Wing, but realizes that he is going to kill his own brother and stops. After that, spirit-cats rise from the dead cats and descend from the sky to speak with the living cats. Summary Before the Battle :The Early Settlers split off from the Tribe of Rushing Water and migrate to the forest territories, Tall Shadow, Clear Sky, and Gray Wing among them. Clear Sky loses his sister, Fluttering Bird and his first mate, Bright Stream. A short time after the cats settle in the moorland, Clear Sky takes a group of cats and settles in the forest. :Clear Sky's group quickly becomes aggressive, marking off boundaries and refusing to let the other cats hunt or visit the territory, and take in several rouges. When Gray Wing and Clear Sky's brother, Jagged Peak is injured and lamed, Clear Sky chases him out as he could not hunt properly, driving more tension in between the two camps. Clear Sky takes a second mate, Storm, who leaves do to his increasing aggression and dies giving birth to their kit, Thunder. Gray Wing fosters Thunder and the kit grows up. Eventually, he chooses to join Clear Sky's group in the forest, though the father and son butt heads and eventually Thunder leaves and rejoins Tall Shadow and Gray Wing, taking a leadership role soon after. :The camps eventually plan to meet to talk to Clear Sky at Fourtrees but the discussion and raising tension turn into a battle as Clear Sky orders his cats to attack. Beginning of the Battle : Deaths and Fighting : Clear Sky and Gray Wing : After the Battle :After the battle ends, spirit-cats rise from the dead and descend from the sky and warn the groups to unite or die. : Deaths as a Result of the Battle : Characters Tall Shadow and Thunder's Cats Gray Wing : Tall Shadow : Thunder : Clear Sky's Cats Clear Sky : Spirit-cats : River Ripple's Cats River Ripple : Characters that took part in the Battle Tall Shadow and Thunder's Cats : Clear Sky's Cats : Quotes : See Also *The First Battle/Cliffnotes *The Early Settlers References and Citations